


Quidditch match referee

by People_from_mars



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/People_from_mars/pseuds/People_from_mars
Summary: Somehow Minerva McGonagall found herself keeping Sirius Black in check whilst he reported the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff quidditch match. There is only one way this could go, and that is wrong.





	Quidditch match referee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here we go:  
> English isn’t my first language so apologies for spelling/grammatic errors.  
> I own nothing, someone named J.K Rowling does.  
> I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you have something particulary you want me to write!

”Here comes the Gryffindors!” Sirius Black announces from the bleachers as the Gryffindor quidditch team flies out onto the pitch. 

“They’re brave, chivalrous and look super good in leather jackets, if you know what I mean” He winks to a group of fourth year Ravenclaw girls standing nearby that start to giggle. 

The half of the audience in red and gold are cheering. It’s the second game in the term and it’s the Gryffindor teams first. Last term Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup with only 35 points and Gryffindor is ready for revenge. James Potter who’s the new quidditch captain has managed to put together quite a good team and they have a big chance of winning this game. They would’ve had an even better chance if they had their beater Sirius Black who unfortunately got caught jinxing some Slytherins just a few days prior and was forced to sit this one out. This much to Minerva McGonagall's dismay.

”And now the Hufflepuff team. They’re... um... they’re yellow and good finders. And yeah, they like food a lot I guess.” Sirius continues

The audience cheering for the Hufflepuff team is now scowling and one of their chasers, a seventh year, is doing some particularly crude gestures at Sirius. Some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins are laughing whilst the Ravenclaws are looking apologetic. Professor Minerva McGonagall sighs, this is going to be a long day.

”Anyway, here comes Mr. Puddlewick and he’s ready to launch the game”  
A short and round man without a single hair on his head wobbles out into the middle of the pitch dragging a wooden chest after him. He tells the players to be fair and have fun and proceeds to tell them a story about his quidditch team winning the house cup in 1934. After that (unfortunately long) story he opens the wooden chest containing the quaffle, bludgers and the golden snitch and blows his whistle. The game has begun.

”The quaffle is in the air and the game can finally start! I mean, I’ve been here for almost half an hour now. No offence to Minnie, but even her good company can’t make the waiting less boring.” Without stopping for breath Sirius continues as carefree as before.

”And we’re in Scotland for Merlin's sake. It’s bloody cold! Have you seen the fog in the mornings? Even the dormitories are freezing, just yesterday I said to Remus that-”

”Ten points to Hufflepuff.” Professor McGonagall interrupts. The Hufflepuff Chasers have made the first goal of the game, something that Sirius has missed. She turns to him and gives him a stern glance.

”Mr. Black, please report the match instead of talking about subjects completely irrelevant to the game.”

Sirius looks as he’s about to object but stays silent when she gives him an angry look. Professor Minerva McGonagall is already regretting her decision to let him fill in for Head Boy Frank Longbottom who unfortunately got sick after a nasty incident with flobberworms in the fruit punch during the Halloween feast. She had gone to discuss the matter with Dumbledore and found him in his office together with a purple haired Sirius Black with a big grin on his face. If you asked her she probably couldn’t tell exactly how but in some way or another she ended up babysitting Sirius Black during a whole quidditch match.

“Oh, look at Meadowes throwing that quaffle! She’s single by the and VERY open to a relationship with someone named Marlene Mckinnon.” Professor McGonagall gives him one of her signature glares so Sirius continues.

“Anyway, the score is now thirty-ten to Gryffindor and guys, I gotta be honest, you’re killing it! It’s all thanks to James Potter. Look at him, he’s a real catch, right Evans? On that note I promised to read this poem for him.”

Sirius clears his throat and maneuvers around Professor McGonagall so she can’t take the microphone from him.  
“Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I suck at poetry,  
So just be mine,”

Professor McGonagall finally manages to grab the microphone.  
“Thank you Mr. Black and Mr. Potter for that heartwarming poem but I think I will continue to report this match. You can go down and sit with your friends”

“Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom up here. Goodbye Minnie, see you at dinner!” Sirius says as he pushes his way through the bleachers towards Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who’re sitting a sea of red and gold. Minerva smiles and shakes her head, they’re already in sixth year and soon adults according to wizarding society, but they’re sometimes still as silly as they were when they first came to Hogwarts. And even when they graduate James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would always be her marauders!


End file.
